


"Lovebirds"

by ghoulics



Category: Hanako - Fandom, 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulics/pseuds/ghoulics
Summary: Yashiro gets sick, Hanako is clueless on what to do,"Nene knew it’d be a bad day when she woke up with an unbearable headache. She felt weak and was a bit slow, leading to her being late for school.Throughout the day she felt even worse, as she got feverish and cold. By the time her classes were over, she was stumbling to even get to the girl’s bathroom. She was tired and wanted to sleep. Her eyes felt terribly heavy but she wanted to see Hanako to brag about this hot new transfer student in her class. And, perhaps spending some time with Hanako would make her feel a bit better.After a few minutes of mopping the floors, Hanako finally appeared.“Hey, Yashiro! How was school today?”“As if you weren’t bothering me or spying on me today,” said Yashiro, groaning.-"
Relationships: Hanako | Yugi Amane/Yashiro Nene
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	"Lovebirds"

**Author's Note:**

> I re-wrote it a little, because I kind of suck with words.

Nene knew it’d be a bad day when she woke up with an unbearable headache. She felt weak and was a bit slow, leading to her being late to school.  
Throughout the day she felt even worse, as she got feverish and cold. By the time her classes were over, she was stumbling to even get to the girl’s bathroom. SHe could barely stand and her eyes felt so heavy, but she wanted to see Hanako to brag about this hot new transfer student in her class, and maybe try and make him a little jealous. Talking to him always made her feel better.

She walked in, and there he was. Always staring outside the window, looking at the fields. He looked so.. peaceful. Sometimes. 

“Hey, Yashiro! How was school today?”

“As if you weren’t bothering me or spying on me today,” said Yashiro, groaning. She almost smirked, because she was right. He always accompanies her when she's heading to a class, and bothers her sometimes. Like today; he kept tugging on her hair and kept clinging to her.

"What do you expect? I'm not perfect. You're my assistant and my friend. I like spending time with you." He smiled, leaning closer to her. Teasing her. She was a little colder than usual. Was the weather outside cold? Nah. It was sunny. Maybe the room was just cold.

He went quiet when he noticed how tired Nene looked. 

“You pervert!..” Said Nene, hiding her flushed-pink cheeks while pushing him away and turning around. She almost fell. How clumsy.

“I didn’t do anything this time, what makes you think I’m a pervert?!” exclaimed Hanako.

..

No response.

He started wondering if she was ignoring him when she didn’t respond, but something was off. 

She was on the floor. Her hair covered her face, and she just lay there, hanging on to her consciousness. 

Hanako quickly rushed over to her side, more worried than ever. As he picked her up in his arms he realized she was colder than usual, and she was paler.

He began to get worried. Her breathing was getting worse, shortened, and he didn’t know what to do. Was it a fever? Maybe she was on her period? No, those are mood swings. A cold? His panicked thoughts were interrupted when Nene’s hand touched slightly tugged on his shirt and her eyes barely fluttered open. 

"I'm sorry. I- I'm not sure what happened.." She tried to get up from his arms but failed. She was leaning against a wall. He noticed she was shaking.

"Hey, Yashiro, take it easy, alright? I'll- uh, take care of this."

But she was still not okay, for she had now broken out into a cold sweat. She started swooning. He stood up quickly and caught her, right on time. What was he supposed to do? 

That’s when he got an idea. Tsuchigomori always knew what to do. He was a teacher after all, and a big softie on the inside.

He ran to the library, where he stayed after school, being careful with Nene.

As he looked for Tsuchigomori he noticed Nene’s eyes were fluttering again, and her arm twitched a little as if she was having a nightmare, or she was in pain.

“It’s going to be okay, I’ll get help soon..” he said, trying to comfort her. 

“Help with what?” 

It was Tsuchigomori. 

“Where were you? My Yashiro needs help, I think she’s sick or something.-” said Hanako.

“Lay her down, then. On a couch or something.”

When they arrived, Tsuchigomori went to get medicine and Hanako laid Nene down on the red comfortable couch. It was his favorite. He let out a long breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. Sure, he was a ghost and he didn’t need air, but he felt many emotions when he was with Yashiro. The main emotion he felt was one he couldn’t explain. His non-beating heart felt something weird, and he didn’t know how to explain it. His cheeks sometimes felt unusually warm when she teased him back. Something about her always made him smile.

He shrugged it off and gently caressed her cheek.

Nene’s woke up eventually and her hand reached out to hold Hanako’s. Hanako thought she was absurd. Just hands? He was so worried. He quickly responded with a tight hug. Making her freak out a little.

“Man, you really had me clueless on what to do with you,” he said.

“What does that even mean?!” said Nene, hugging him back.

The awkward silence was broken when Tsuchigomori finally came in, holding some medicine and a cup of water.

“Feeling better?” he asked.

“Yes! Thank you, sensei.”

“Don’t thank me, thank him.” he said, as he pointed to Hanako.

The next few seconds were a treasure to Hanako, as Nene leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“Thank you, Hanako-kun~!” said Nene, trying to hide her flushed red cheeks.

Hanako tried to hide his red cheeks too as he slid his hat off.

“Yeah, no problem..” he said.

They both never realized Tsuchigomori trying to hold in his laugh.

"Lovebirds.” he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Sheeesh, looking bad at this, i was really cringe. I still am. You see, English is not my first language, and so I have trouble looking for words that I'm looking for, y'know? ;j


End file.
